My Life and Pass calided together once more
by DeathXAngle
Summary: S.P.R are on yet another case but this time it gets personal, emontional and stranged for those working for Naru. Mai's Live comes and calids together again. I hope you enjoy this story -
1. Chapter 1 - A New Case

**DeathXAngel**: I don't own Ghost Hunt only some of the Characters in this Story, I hope you Enjoy It alot.

_**They made him watch, they killed her infront of him, they killed him, now his spirit wants revenge, how are the SPR team goning help him and his daughter rest in peace, what will Mai do when she come's face to face with there killers, will her and Naru's feeling get to each other? Are the whole SPR team in danger our is it just Mai and the girls this time? read on and you will find out . . . . . **_

**Chapter One**

_** Saturday 17th September 1998**_

_"NO...DADDY HELP ME DADDY" a little girl at the age of 5 screamed as she was being dragged down her own corridor in her house to her room were once she was inside she saw her father on the floor tied up "DADDY" she screamd earning her fathers head to shot up in her direction._

_Worried crossed his face along with panick "no not my little girl leave her be please...i'm begging you please let her go she's done nothing wrong...we've done nothing wrong" the man stuttered as he watched his daughter cry infront of him. The men that had then captured looked at him with a smirk on there faces before one of them pulled out a knife, the man's eyes widened as he neared his daughter pointing the knife to her througt._

_The little girl looked at her father with wide eyes when suddenly she felt pain in throught then she herd her fathers cries "EMILIA NOO2 she looked at her farther as she felt wetness running down her neck then suddenly she started falling towards the floor as blackness took over her._

_He watched as they sliched his daughters throught infront of him, he wanted to turn his head away from the sceen but they forced his head round as they made sure that he watched every single secound of as his daughter dies infront of hi, he watched her fall to the ground with tears running down her cheecks 'she's only 5' he thought before he herd a click, he looked up to see one of the lads was pointing a gun to him but he didn't care he had lost everything his wife left him for another man, his only child was killed infront of him he had nothing to leave for "any last words Taniyama Zayden" he looked straight into their eyes and said the last thing he would ever say._

_" . . " he spat the words at the people who were infront of him smirking _

_when 'BANG' everything fell silient in the house for the Taniyama families who have lost those closed to them._

** Monday 17th July 2012**

In the Libraury in Shiubya Mai was sat doing her family tree for homework for one of her lessons, Yasu was helping her. While she was looking through the shelfs of history records of those who were born in Shibuya Yasu was looking on the computer.

Mai's Pov:

I was looking through the birth records for humans and people who are dead in, we have in the privect Libraury that the government had made for S.P.R, yes we are that good at ghost hunting we've got our own Libraury cool right well any way i was looking through the book when i spotted Yasu's name in it:

_**Birth Records for 1990's**_

_**Loki Takishima September 14th 1991 - Dead Spirit, killed himself cause of bulling**_

_**Osamu Yasuhara March the 28th 1992 - Works for S.P.R**_

_**Oliver Davis September 17th 1993 - Adoped by the Davis family, has PK and is the Boss of S.P.R**_

_**Eugene Davis September 17th 1993 - Adopted by the Davis family - Works for S.P.R**_

_**Emilia Taniyama September 14th 1993 - Died**_

_**Amy Mori March 5th 1994 - Madoka's adopted sister and also the angle of death and haterid**_

_**Mai Taniyama June the 9th 1995 - Works for S.P.R and Medium in training**_

_**Masako Hara July 26st 1995 - Works for S.P.R and Medium**_

_**Hana Kyouya September 14th 1995 - Angel of Love and Kindness**_

_**Jennifer Chan March 28th 1995 - Demon of Life**_

I looked at the list and started lauging at what some people are in it, if you told me about this when i was 14 i would of laughed in your faces but know i woudln't.

I turned the pages to go back in the years which i came across when Ayako, Bou-san and Madoka were born but when i went to the 1970's i found out more then i remember in my life:

_**Birth Records for the 1970's**_

_**Kei Kyouka Febuary 9th 1972 - Mai Taniyama's father, husband to Zoe Taniyama and step brother to Zayden Taniyama.**_

_**Zayden Taniyama October 11th 1972 - Zoe's twin, Mai Taniyama's Uncle, husband to Sarah Taniyama and farther to Emilia Taniyama - Died in 1998**_

_**Zoe Taniyama October 11th 1972 - Zayden's twin and Mai Taniyama's Mother, wife to Kei Taniyama and Antie to Emilia Taniyama.**_

_**Sarah Kyouya November 29th 1974 - wife to Zayden Taniyama, mother to Emilia Taniyama, step sister to Zoe Taniyama.**_

As i stared at the book i slowly turned to Yasu who was looking at me worriedly "you alright Mai?" "er yeah could you type in a name for me?" "sure what is it" "Zayden Taniyama and Emilia Taniyama i want to know what happened to them" Yasu look at me wide eyed before typing the names in the computer he then shouted me over 5 minutes later as i put the book back were it beloned.

When i went over to him i couldn't believe my eyes the picture on the news paper from 1990's looked like the pitcure mum always used to show me:

(on computer screen - what it says any way)

_**Tradey Sunday 9.00oclock in the morning the cleaning staff found Mr. Zayden Taniyama and his daughter Emilia Taniyama bodies in the 5 year olds bedroom, police believe that they had a brake in and were killed but reports turned out to be that Emilia who was only 5 when it happened had her throught slit while her father Zayden Taniyama who was at the age of 27 was shot.**_

_**Police are still on the look out for the two suspects that were seen leaving the house after naughbours herd gun shots going off.**_

_**People hope that they get caught soon for they took the lifes of Zayden Taniyama and Emilia Taniyama who are friends to the government.**_

Orignal Pov:

Yasu watched as Mai read the article of the deaths of Zayden and Emilia Taniyama, as he watched her read it he noticed a tear rolling down her face.

An Hour Later

Mai and Yasu turned up at S.P.R after Mai had carmed down only to notice a guy at the age of 36 and another guy who looked like a 35 year old standing talking to Naru, the 35 year old turned when he herd the door open but when he saw Mai his eyes widened before he turned back to Naru.

Mai and Yasu stood their confused, they both looked at each other before Mai started towards the kitchen.

After Mai served everyone their tea and there guests she went back to do her homework on her family tree, but also looking into the death of her uncle and her cousin who she thought had moved but it turned out they were murdered.

After Naru got all the information from the two guys that were there he had turned to Mai and told her to go home and get ready for there new case that they are going to tomorrow.

-Next Day-

Mai and the others stood outside a huge manson but when Mai looked at it she noticed it was Zayden's old home which belonged to the Taniyama family, it was passed down to him when Emilia was 3 years old.

When they walked through the manson's doors a flashback appeared in Mai's head.

FlashBack

"Uncle Zayden come play with me and Emillia" Little Mai said while looking up at her uncle with a bright smile on her face, she was staying at her uncles while her mother and father were on there anniversery date.

Zayden looked at the little Mai before smiling himself and nodding, Mai and Emillia squeeled before running away from him and hiding, Emillia and Mai ran into the room were Mai always stays she remembered her uncle telling her that this room was hers and always be hers.

The two little girls watched as Zayden slowly walked into the room looking around, they both were trying not to laugh or giggle at the look on Zaydens face.

End of FlashBack

Mai looked around in front of her before she noticed she was alone 'were did everyone go? she thought to herself before she herd a load 'BANG' coming from behind her, she jumped round to come face to face with a friendly face of a ghost stood there watching her "Uncle Zayden?" the ghost looked at her before smiling gently 'Mai, you've grown to be beautiful just like your mother' Mai smiled before she felt water running down her left cheeck "what happened?" her uncle looked at her before saying 'Mai sweetheart leave this place, you'r in danger just by being a Taniyama they will kill you if they know your a Taniyama' she looked at him wide eyed before another voice made her jump "Mai what are you doing here spacing out again...Mai what's wronge?" she turned to see Naru stood there, she then watched as he made his way over to her before she whispered "there gonna kill me" Naru looked at her face which was now pale "Mai who's going to kill you?" "those who killed before" "why" it was silence before Naru herd her whisper "cause i'm a Taniyama" then suddenly she callapsed in his arms.

Zayden watched his niece callapse in her boss's arms who if you looked closely was panicking but even Zayden knew he wouldn't show or say he was. He smiled at them both before he dissapeared in thin air.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mai's Missing

**Chapter Two**

When Mai came back around she noticed she was in a room, a room that looked familior to her, she turned her head round to look around the room when she heard a voice 'Mai is that you?' she turned to the voice and whispered "Emillia?" the figure of a girl appeared infront of her and the figure smiled at her 'Mai you've grown' they both looked at each other before laughing but stopped when they herd voices from outside of the room "shut up will you there might hear use" Mai being Mai wanted to listen to what they were saying but when she saw the look on her cousins face she forced her self not to go listening in on there talk.

Mai sat on the bed trying to listen more when suddenly there was a bang "here use her as target practise know shut up or else you will wake them up" it then went quite she Mai went over to the bedroom door with out making a sound, opened it slowly only to come face to face with one of the lads that own this place and just behind him she saw her Cousin watching them with panick on her face she was trying to get her attention and when Mai did look at her the last thing she saw was her cousin lips saying 'they killed me and dad' then everything went black for Mai.

-Naru's Pov-

I whoke up to the bright light coming from the window when suddenly i felt like someone was watching me, i opened my eyes to see a lad standing well floating infront of me but what supprised me was that he looked like Mai...alot.

'Are you the lad i saw yesturday with Mai?' i nodded my head while keeping an eye on him like come on it's a ghost 'she's in danger' and with that he dissapeared before i herd a female scream.

I jumped out of my bed and headed to were the scream was coming from on to see Masako standing outside Mai's bedroom door screaming with tears down her face "Masako what's wrong" she tunred to look at me before saying "There's a girl in here she's died at the age of 5" "what does she want Masako" "i don't know she's just sat on the bed crying" "ok but why were you crying?" "because Mai's missing" with that i went pale i felt all of my blood in my face go.

When we went to the base everyone was there wondering why Masako had screamed, i went over to the computers to watch the tapes again with Lin while Masako explained everything to everyone, Ayako and Madoka burst out crying while the lads looked said i looked at them all before turning back to the computer screen with Lin again.


	3. Chapter 3 - I WHAT

**Chapter Three **

-Mai's Pov-

My head hurts alot but then again so does my neck, arms, legs, back, god everything hurts on my body all i can remember is seeing that guys face, my cousins panick face then everything went bla...OMG THEY KILLED HER SHIT.

I stood myself up after notcing i was layed on the floor, i walked forwards a bit before tripping over something, i turned my head only to come face to face with...my...eyes...what? 'what's going on' i thought to myself while looking at myself until i saw a bullit hole in my chest right were my heart is that's when it hit me "i'm...dead?" i whispered but i wasn't hoping to get a reply from it "yes my dear you are" i turned to notice my uncle stood their with a sad face on "i never wanted this to happen to you" he then started crying so i went to hug him "no uncle it's my falt Emillia told me not to go but i didn't listen it's my falt" "if only i could of saved you" "please uncle stop crying you have me hear with you and together we will find Emillia and pass on together" he looked at me before nodding with a small smile on his face.

Together we head around the house in different ways hoping to find Emillia but i was hoping to not find Masako or any of the S.P.R but that never happened as when i walked round a corner there stood Lin-san talking to one of the lads that killed me 'basterd' was all i thought as i stared at the man but then thought of listening in on there conversation "so you haven't seen our co-worker Mai?" Lin asked "no i haven't seen her since she came here yesturday why has she gone missing?" Lin just nodded to him as his answer but when i looked in his eyes i saw that Lin new that he new the man in front of him was not telling all the truth but he diceded to not push it.

-Lin's Pov-

I was asking the man if he has seen Mai but he says he hasn't but according to my Shiriki's they are telling me that he is not telling all the truth but as i was staring at him i felt like someone was watching me and at the corner of my eye i swear i saw Mai, shaking my head i diceded to leave the man and go back to the base were everyone was waiting when suddenly i was hit in the back of my head knocking me out.

Just as the blackness was taking over me from the hit i heard someone screaming my name and it sound like Mai's voice but then blackness took over.

-1 hour later-

I whoke up to aking pain on the back of my neck 'know i now what people feel like when i knock them out' i thought to myself as i started coming round but then i started hearing voices "why carn't you do it" someone shouted "because there not letting me near him for some reason" "just kill him" then there was the sound of someone storming out of the room followed by the door being slammed then there was someone elses footsteps coming towards me thats when my eyes shot open to come face to face with the guy that came to use about a case he wanted Noll to take.

He stared at me before pulling out a gun 'shit shit shit' i thought over and over again, he aimed it right at me but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened he then got anored and started shouting "I KNOW YOUR HEAR BUT WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM COME ONE THIS IS WHAT I DO"


	4. Chapter 4 - OMG

Chapter Four - O.M.G

I was still looking at the guy who was pointing the gun right at me 'but why is he gonna kill me...what have i done to him?' i thought i was only hoping the others noticed i ain't back and come looking for me as i don't think my Shiriki's will keep him away from me let alone get rid of him,

-Naru's Pov-

Everyone arrived back at bace part from Lin and Mai who's still missing, 'were could Lin have gotton to' i thought to my self while also looking at the blue prints of this place.

We were all sat still waiting for Lin when i herd Mai's voice in my head 'Naru'

'Mai?'

'Naru Lin's in danger...he needs your help'

'What do you mean Mai'

'Get to the basement he's down there if you don't hurry they will _**Kill Him'**_

After she said that i stood up quick while saying "Bou-san, John come with me, Yasu stay with the girls" they all nodded before doing what i said.

Me, Bou-san and John headed down to the basement were we could here yelling "WHY DON'T YOU LET ME KILL HIM" a familor voice shouted.

"Hey put the gun down we can talk about this" came Lin's voice shortly after.

"Why i was suppose to kill you all while your here"

"OK just put the gun do...'BANG'"

With that we charged into the room only to freeze at what we sure in front of use.

Sorry it's short but it's all that i could put together at the moment...Sorry but i hoped you enjoyed it though ^-^


End file.
